mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny Brooks
full name Benjamin Brooks born September 22 2010 (36 years old) birth place New Mexico, United States faction Ace of spades weapon “Maria” (pistol) Alias Mob Boss (occupation) Boss (called by the Spades) The Ace Of Spades (formerly) (nickname) The Joker (Card) Crime Lord (title) (Ultimate Timeline story) Benjamin “Ace” Brooks Born in 2010 September 22, was only 6 when the bombs dropped. Since the bomb did not affect humans, he survived with his parents and his grandmother. life after the war When he was 10, his grandma was killed by bandits when he was 16. That year He joined a gang called the spades. Spades They gave him a nickname, Ace because he aced the test that there Leader have him. Benny loved playing chess. When he was 26 in 2036, his parents were killed by a Bandits. Also At that time he became friends with swank. Benny was greatly upset about his parents but became a spades Lieutenant. The ACE of Spades In 2040 when he was 30, He became a spades captain after there leader gained his trust. When you become the ace of spade Officer, you have to pick a random card from a card deck, and whatever card that is, that would be your code name. Benny got the joker which was pretty dramatic for Benny. For the next 6 years he concurred every New Mexico location, exsept Fort Klimler (run by loyalists) and the arena (run by the legion). He changed the named the Spades to The Ace of spades. Benny’s new theme song became Amazing Grace. Whenever Amazing Grace played people knew not to talk to Benny, or there was about to be a death, and on February, 1st 2046, that song was played when Benny saw His leader enter his office, not indicating he wanted to be left alone. When he became the ace of spades leader on February 2nd, 2046, One day after the death of his previous leader. Life in the Spades Most of the spades were OK with Benny killing their previous leader. There were only three opinions that the Spades had. So were extremely excited Benny took over. Benny thought this is were swanks opinions was. Some agreed with Benny but still feared him. At first that’s were swanks opinion was. And finally people disagreed with him and one of the double cross Bennny. Eventually this is what Swank agreed with. Amazing Grace In 2946 3 mercs walked in The Ace of Spades Bar, They turned on a Heavy Metal song, and Benny changed it to Amazing Grace, not intending a fight. The Mercs walked over to Benny’s seat and stood over him tying to seem menacing. But Benny whipped the ring leader of the mercs with the but of his pistol (maria) and shot the lead Merc when he was on the ground. Benny pointed the Gun at The 2 mercs and told them to leave. Later the local radio changed from Amazing Grace to a heavy metal song, Benny was upset because he owned the entire ratio in New Mexico. So He marched to The Ratio Tower and ordered two of his men to bash two mercs heads. Later when the final merc came back. He saw two of his Friends were dead on the ground, at the same time amazing Grace started playing and he raced the top to kill whoever put it on. But when he got, Benny he kicked them off. He fell 6 stories down. no one doublecross is Benny 2047 Then later some random wasteland wander walked in, and all of Benny’s Lieutenants including swank said Benny was no longer leader, and the new person Joe Miller was now in command. Benny gathered all of the spades and lowered all of his betrayers including Joe Miller into a trap at their new fort. When they realize they were pinned down by Benny’s men, Benny said “you think it’s that easy to replace me with one guy walks in on the first day, you think it’s that easy. Even you swank... wow....” all of Benny’s lieutenants then put their hands up for Benny still ordered his men to fire up on them. livin’ Like a King Now Benny is relaxing in his penthouse suite, not worried about anything, but when a problem comes don’t think Benny will power behind his forts. Because if something goes on with the spades, Benny will be there, and ready to kill. The wanna be Murderer In 2041 Benny went to Fort Kilmer to try making a deal with one of the last locations in New Mexico that was not ruled by him. They called Benny a ace of spades want-to-be not knowing he ruled Spades, and physically through Benny out of the fort. Benny was raged by this. Benny was later charged and arrested by 5 Star General Kemplar on charges of the murder of 4 loyalist contractors Including one of the generals, Shred “shredder” Montgomery, and for supposedly attacking Camp Avis, A loyalist base, killing everyone there. The contractors had cheated Benny out of over $90,000 of wasteland currency worth of building materials. eventually 20 Spades came Forced the loyalist to free Benny.The Loyalist were rage by this, but could not do anything because Benny’s spades out numbered them Checkerd suit In 2041 When Benny became Leader, he found A nice checkered suit in a abandon house from before the bombs. He put it on and was the only person to not have a spade symbol on his back. But he did have a Ace of spades card sticking out of his pocket that was clearly visible. His men started the coldest the “The Boss suit” or the “checkerd Boss suit.” Not even swank was allowed to touch his suit. Even cleaning his suit was a huge privilege to the spades. Maria Benny found Maria on the dead body high ranking raptor in 2042. This became his primary weapon and named the gun after one of his short time girlfriends. This was usually a 1 or 2 shot kill. Just like his check her suit nobody was allowed to touch it. It’s even more of a privilege just hold Maria. article Publisher (' this entire article was only edited buy SNIFFER19, besides the Lieutenant and boss category') (this article does not relate fallout new Vegas. This is a custom made extension pack to Benny in a different timeline) I hope you enjoyed the story Of Benny Brooks. Feel free to give me suggestions in the comments section. -SNIFFER19 Category:Lieutenant Category:Boss Category:Crime Lord Category:Ace Of Spades